Alternate Percabeth One shots
by 17firstkisses
Summary: Percabeth one shots with different Alternate Universes, from a Highschool AU to a Library AU
1. Coffee Shop AU

**I always like to start with Coffee Shop Au's there so amazing!**

Coffee Shop AU

The bell rang signaling someone was coming in, but Annabeth couldn't care less. She was done serving coffee for money, she was a smart person with a mind better than Albert Einstein but here she was at a local Starbucks working the cashier for money and practically begging for tips.

She was at the best school in New York and one of the best students but she still had expenses like money for food and money for times when she wanted to have fun with her best friend Nico and his boyfriend Jason.

Never in her life did she think that she would ever have a gay best friend since she was never girly enough to meet a gay guy's expectations but Nico was different in every way possible and didn't exactly scream gay to anyone. Not even Jason who is still scared Nico would leave him for some other guy; Jason was sometimes a true idiot.

"Wow Annie not having the best time?" Annabeth didn't even have to look up to see Nico's smug smile, it was all in his voice.

Nico was freakin rich and barely had to do any working to get money. Only go to class, get good grades, and visit his family in their penthouse in the heart of Manhattan (which he still didn't do, even if his siblings begged). Nico's life has always been easy, since they met when they were 10 years old. As for Annabeth everything was hard in life.

Getting the best grades, with Nico it somehow came naturally. Getting into Columbia, Nico is a legacy and got a full ride.

Having to work for a living was terrible for Annabeth, she was 19 years old and didn't want to work at a low income job and she was stubborn to accept Nico or Jason's money so she won't have to be eating straps of food she could get her hands on, gods she hated being poor.

She wasn't used to New York but she was adjusting nicely since she lived in a somehow busy city like New York. She was from San Francisco but New York reminded Annabeth of Los Angeles except a little busier and a lot more Skyscrapers but the economy and diversity were the same. And like New York, Los Angeles was filled with people who were amazingly busy, people will glare and yell at you if you get on the Metro before them when there waiting longer, people will push you when your in there way, and don't even get Annabeth started about Hollywood.

Nico clears his throat, and being the good employee and best friend she is Annabeth looks up.

Nico had become one of the regular's at the Starbucks ever since Annabeth got hired but he didn't come there because he wanted coffee, he came there because he knew Annabeth hated working there and he wanted to make it worse, like the good best friend he is.

He was basically trying to make Annabeth quit and finally accept the money he offered to give her because he say's and Annabeth quotes, everyday Nico come's in and say's 'you look like you were just rolling in a dumpster and you don't smell much better either'. It took all of Annabeth's insides not to kill him or strangle him.

"I want to introduce you to someone"

Annabeth was shocked because that was totally not what she thought he was about to say ". . . . .Really I mean did you finally give up on me ever taking your money so your going to match me up with someone who has money. You know that I will never date again after what happened with Luke"

Nico laughs, his swaggy hair now getting in the way of his dark brown eyes "You need to get over that, and plus I never said I wanted you guys to date, I just said to introduce you and if you think about me giving up trying to give you money you would have to be crazy"

Annabeth chuckles "Why not try, so since when have you tried to get people together-"

Nico chuckles and smiles brightly "Since spending a whole day with Jason glaring at Percy, and won't shut up about how I used to have a crush on him, it's getting old. And plus I think he will be great for you."

"Who is he?"

"Percy" Annabeth is more than confused, she's never heard of 'Percy' before, _why was Nico bringing this up now? _"You don't know him but I've known him since I was 3 years old, he was my first crush"

"Oh, so that's why Jason was . . ."

"Yeah, anyway Percy lives here in New York, technically in Brooklyn with our friend Rachel, who owns a whole apartment building. But he's not like those guys who are snooty and such, he's studying Marine Biology and I need you to come with me on a double date."

"What! Double date! Nico I don't even know the guy, why would I go on a date with him?!"

Nico waves his hands in the air, in a motion telling me to shut up "Jason found out he was my first crush and he's mad so I need you to pretend date him, he's coming here in 2 minutes please just make it work" And before Annabeth can say anything else Nico runs out of the Starbucks. _Great, might as well make his coffee since he'll came back in 2 minutes remembering that he forgot to buy coffee._

Annabeth soon moves to brew the coffee, pushing the button for it to start brewing Annabeth soon goes back to her normal seat in front of the coffee store, feeling the boredom seek her Annabeth starts to count seconds until someone comes in and momentarily stops her boredom.

Luckily it takes only 10 seconds until a new customer comes in, but instead of seeing Nico like she thought she would see, she saw the most handsome guy she's ever seen her whole live.

His hair was as swaggy as Nico's but a little shorter, his hair was a midnight black again like Nico's but instead of just super black his hair almost looked so dark that it looked like a dark blue. His was tall, probably only 1 inch shorter than Jason. His arms were taunt with muscles, he looked like he could just to a thousand push ups then and there. His eyes were the most beautiful of green, they were sea green and practically the most beautiful eye's she's ever seen.

_"__Percy" _That was what Nico said his name was, or was it him?

Gods she wanted it to be him

_I know this was a bad start because well... it doesn't show any talking between them and this is supposed to be Percabeth but just give me a break, there so many stories with Alternate UNiverses one shots that all they do is stare at each other, oh and if you haven't noticed I love Nico so he's going to be in this a lot, in some stories he's going to be gay and in others he isn't going to be, so whatever._

_I hope you like it _


	2. Superman AU

Superhero AU

Percy- 'Sea Prince', Nico's roommate, Leo and Nico's best friend,

Grover- ' Lord of the Wild' Percy's right hand man

Annabeth- 'Wise Girl' (the villain) Jason and Piper's best friend

Jason- Annabeth's best friend, Piper's boyfriend, and Leo's roommate

Piper- 'BeautyQueen' Annabeth's sidekick

Leo- 'Repair boy' Superhero, Jason's roommate in college, and Nico's best friend

Nico- 'Ghost King' Superhero, Percy's roommate, and Leo's best friend

* * *

><p>"You are by far the worst superhero in the world"<p>

Percy grunted irritated, for 2 straight hours both Leo and Nico were laughing at how stupid he was to let 'Wise Girl' go. He was so close and was about to capture her but her stormy gray eye's traumatized him and he froze completely.

She was so beautiful with her leather jumpsuit and curly blonde hair going through the wind wildly. She was so beautiful that the only thing Percy could do was freeze and stare at her dreamily.

"I mean seriously, she doesn't have any significant powers like you do, but somehow she can still beat you"

"Oh god remember when you used to look at Percy in aw and even asked him to sign your action figure, he used to a hero and now he can't even defeat some girl who doesn't even have any powers" Leo agrees to Nico's last comment.

Percy groans, "I told you, she's super smart"

"Exactly, that's Percy's kryptonite, pretty girls and people who are smarter than the age level 9th grade, because than they can out smart him and make him look like an idiot" Leo jokes.

"Shut up" Nico says, nudging Leo in the stomach and then turns his attention to Percy "Maybe you should just ask Grover or Tyson to finish the job, they've been wanting to do something like this for a while, I mean they're both smart, have girlfriends, and have powers to capture her easily"

"I've thought about it before, I just don't want my baby brother to get hurt neither do I want Grover to get hurt"

Leo laughed, "You're such a big baby, do you think Nico really cares about his sidekick's 'heath'? No he doesn't, sidekicks are supposed to be useful and there supposed to do the things that he don't want to do, it even say's it in the 'Heroes Dictionary'"

Percy crosses his arms "Yeah well want about you and Fetus, you cry when he has a scratch"

"Fetus is a bronze dragon! I only cry because he was the first huge invention I did that actually worked, he's my baby" Leo says in detest.

"I wonder how Calypso will feel if I told her that her boyfriend cares more about spending time with his bronze dragon then taking her on romantic dates and taking her shopping" Nico teases, though everyone knew that if he wanted to he could shadow travel to Calypso at that moment and tell her word from word.

"But going shopping is so boring! All I get to do it watch her put on different dresses, I mean so looks pretty in them but there is NO way that a girl needs that much dresses"

"You do know that, that's what you have to do in a relationship right?"

(Next)

"You almost got caught that time, you should really be more careful," Jason says while cleaning Annabeth's wound.

Annabeth explained the battle nearly perfectly; it was the same as always. Taking some important book for a grand library, then running into the 'Sea Prince', one of the world's biggest saviors, then outsmarting him enough to run away with the book. But apparently Annabeth must have slipped up and almost got caught by him.

Jason always knew it was a terrible idea for Annabeth to become some kind of villain. Jason had known Annabeth for a long time and told her about his powers and how he rarely used them unlike The Sea Prince, The Ghost King, and The Repair Boy, the best superheroes on the face of the earth.

Jason had always admired them and there powers but he never wanted to be like them, using their powers to defeat evil and in justice. While Jason wanted to live a normal life, which was tough since one of his best friends and his girlfriend both wanted to use there powers to defeat the good, or at least get priceless items from bookstores and such.

"It would've been easier and I wouldn't have been lose to caught if you would have come with me," Annabeth says, trying to look straight at him on his dorm bed.

"Not this again" Jason groans "I finally feel normal, I'm in college, I live in a regular dorm with a drunken roommate who I haven't seen in a week and I'm happy to be normal. I mean I haven't shot lightning or flew for almost a year and I'm happy about that"

"Your happy that you live in a crappy dorm and that you haven't used ANY of your powers since the ambush? Come on Jace life's too short for not having fun"

"Maybe I don't like to use my powers, and we have bigger issues here, what are you doing to do about the "Sea Prince"? You keep on shredding the details about him, there must be something going on that you're not telling me"

"Just leave her alone Jace, if she doesn't want to tell you she won't" Piper says, from the other side of the dorm, sitting down on Jason's work chair. Jason somehow felt that he should leave Annabeth alone with the subject, but Jason knew he shouldn't since it was all a trick from Piper's charmspeak.

"Annabeth . . . please just tell me, we've been friends for a long time"

Annabeth sighs not wanting to have this conversation over again "He's different than the others"

Jason's face is full of confusion "How is he different? He's a regular famous superhero in Olympus, just like every other superhero what make's him different?"

Annabeth stands up from Jason's bed, angrily "That's what make's me upset! I have no idea why he's different from all the rest, I don't know how or why he has this weird affect on me! All I know is the he's different from every superhero I've ever faced! He's naïve and oblivious but somehow I feel frozen when ever talks to me in this super calm tone, that makes my stomach start to flutter. It's the first time in a long time that I stay frozen while some other Superhero was talking, I don't know what's going on." Annabeth finishes bitterly, sitting down on the carpeted floor with her face in her hands looking down at the floor.

"I do" Piper says, killing the silence walking over to comfort Annabeth "For the first time in a long time I know something that you don't, you're in love. That's the reason you feel this unholy feeling that he can control you, that's why your stomach flutters whenever he talks to you, and that's why you freeze whenever you see him. The last time this happened it was with Luke and we weren't there to hold you when he told you that he didn't love you but were here now"

Jason's eyes widen "That's what happened between you and Luke? Wow, but no offence or anything but I think you should have seen that coming, since you know he was in love with 'Pine' and then also the fact that you are the villain and he was the biggest Hero in history before he killed himself."

Annabeth chokes out a sob and Piper hits Jason hard.

"You'll be fine and maybe he likes you back, you'll find out once you get the plant book you were talking about" Piper says comforting Annabeth

(Next)

The ally was dark and had this weird damp feeling that made Grover feel like he was back in the sewers attacking those weird lizard mutations with Leo (aka Repair Boy).

This was his big break, Percy told him to be careful and to capture Wise Girl and bring her to there hideout so that he can investigate her, or put a stop to her evil ways, or whatever. Grover didn't care a dam about why he had to bring her back to there hideout all he cared was to capture her.

Grover studied about her and the way she attacks or robs, she only used a dagger and didn't usually attack often since her biggest tool was her intelligence. That meant that she was going to try to trick him.

In a distance he heard the sound of footsteps and knew that the time had come.

Lights flickered on in the used to be dark ally and for the first time Grover felt the urge to run and abort his mission.

The footsteps came closer and soon Grover was in front of a girl. Her hair was curled and blonde, she was wearing a leather jumpsuit that seemed to fit perfectly. But the most intersecting thing about her was her eyes, they were gray, like storm gray that made Grover have the chills, a girl looking like this wasn't something he was thinking he would meet, but then another thing went in his mind . . . she looked strangely familiar but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

"You're not the Sea Prince," She says, in an overtone of disappointment.

"Why would I be?" Grover says coming closer to 'Wise Girl'.

"I don't know I was just looking for him, he and I have things to discuss, I may have gotten the wrong directions or something." Wise Girl says, looking curiously at the surroundings detesting if she remembered correctly.

"You didn't, Sea's a good friend of mine and asked if I could have a chat with the mighty 'Wise girl', the one person he could never capture"

Wise girl looks at Grover suspiciously "Who are you then?"

"Lord of the Wild, so Wise Girl you gonna tell me how I know you?"

Wise Girl's eyes widen and then Grover knew exactly how he knew her . . . Annabeth. That explains so much Grover thought to himself.

"Annabeth, that's your name, right?"

Wise girl's eyes stay wide and she was completely frozen. Grover took that as a win, he knew many things about her.

"I met you, if you don't remember I was the satyr that took you to Camp Hero, though you mysteriously disappeared when Thalia and Luke aka Pine and Savior left for their first quest."

Annabeth finally said something, and she was starting to become more comfortable " You must have an amazing memory"

"Athena, I could see why other superheroes take advantage over you since you technically don't have any actual powers except your huge mind that filled with huge puzzles and complicated riddles that only you and your siblings can understand"

Annabeth smirks, taking her dagger out of her back pocket "What are you trying to do? Complement me so I wont realize that your trying to capture me"

Grover smirks at her "Oh no, I don't need to do that, my weeds had already captured you for me"

Then Annabeth looks down to see thorn vines all around her leg, squeezing so hard they were starting to make her blood rush.

"What did I say, Lord of the Wild"

"You're a true idiot, I still have . . . wait WHERE"S MY DAGGER"

Grover smirks again, holding Annabeth dagger "You mean this, all the wild answers to me, remember"

(Next)

"I still can't believe you got into a college, I've known you since we were five and I never once saw you finish a book" Nico says when Leo unlocks his dorm bedroom.

Leo apparently left his Archimedes Sphere in his dorm and dragged Nico to get it with him.

"That's because you've never went in to forge when I asked you to come" Leo says opening the door to his dorm.

"So you're saying that while all of your siblings were building things that could kill you, you were sitting down on a chair reading some book?"

"You make me sound crazy"

"That's because you are crazy," Nico says sitting down on Leo's bed adjacent from his roommates bed "I wonder where Jason is, he usually always here when you come over to get the stuff you forgot as well as when we're going to McDonalds"

Leo searched the dorm, from his working table to Jason's comfortable fluff chair that Leo spends most of his time sleeping on, and for the first time Leo realizes Jason wasn't there.

"Maybe he's on a date or something"

Nico frowns "It's Jason"

"Yeah, he has a girlfriend and then a best friend that always hang around here"

There's a rummage between the doors and soon the door opens to find Jason with a whole bunch classwork in his arms, covering his face.

"Wow you really need a social life," Nico says, making Jason jump and for all his classwork to go tumbling down to the floor.

Jason groans picking up the class work that was no splattered on the floor "I wasn't excepting you guys here, it's been a whole week since Leo been here, it's starting to make me suspicious, where were you?" He finishes, picking up the class work and putting it in a pile.

If he was going at this pace then he'll probably be done in about a day or so.

"I was staying at Nico's and our friend's Percy's house, they have the best popcorn and we spent most of the time watching movie marathon's; from Harry Potter to all Marvel movies."

"I guess that makes sense," Jason says, sitting down on the pile of papers on the floor "Fuck it" Jason says and closes his eyes concentrating.

Nico and Leo were about to ask what the hell he was doing until they say the paper start moving to the pile in thin air. Nico and Leo's eyes widen and they look at each other to see of this was really happening.

The papers were stacking in one huge pile by imaginary or invisible people. When all the papers were stacked neatly in one pile, Jason opens his eyes and smiles happily at the now anti paper floor.

"Dude . . . how the heck did you do it?"

Jason's eyes widen and he hit's his head "I can't believe I actually did that in front of you guys"

"It's ok" Nico says patting his back "We all have slip ups, you have no idea how many times Leo's randomly catches fire while doing normal things and I have to spray him with water so that he won't hurt civilians. Even though his fireproof I have to remind him that everyone else isn't "

Jason frowns "Are you staying . . ."

Leo puts his arm around Nico's shoulder "Were saying that were superheroes, who have amazing powers like you, except ours are probably better"

Nico nudges Leo in the gut "He's just playing Jason, your probably more powerful then him and he's the almighty Repair dude"

Jason sniffles a laugh when Leo cries in offence "It's Repair boy, first you call Dionysus Wine Dude, now you say my superhero name wrong"

"Dionysus is not a superhero, more like a villain who somehow got superheroes to like him"

"Whatever" Leo says, waving his hand away from Nico and turns all his attention towards Jason "Hey Jason, would you like to meet someone who has cool powers like all of us, and is portrayed as a famous hero but can't even watch Finding Nemo without calling his mommy that he's scared?"

"It depends can I take my class work?"

"no" Nico says.

"You need sometime off the books, man" Leo says, putting his hand on Jason's shoulder "Believe me when you meet Percy your world will never be the same"

(Next)

Annabeth was tied to a lounge chair in the middle of a game room.

She groans internally, _boys _all they care about are video games and how many girls want to date them at the exact same time.

For all Annabeth could know was that this was nothing how she thought Sea Prince's lair to be like. Instead of blue or any topical color it was black and had a cool feeling all around the room, she guesses in reality this was probably the best place to put a villain in.

Then again it also looked like a place where she can entertain herself. The flat screen TV hung on the wall and the dark blue couch that seemed amazingly comfortable.

"Well I see Grover let you sit in _his _favorite chair, you must have made an impression _or _he knew you before"

And there he was, the superhero that made another superhero get her. Maybe he was busy killing another villain for Annabeth, to tell the truth Annabeth really thought she would be able to beat The Lord of the Wild since he wasn't 'Sea Prince', but he had his stupid weeds attack her!

"This wasn't exactly how I pictured you would live, I mean too much black for the sweet Sea Prince as people say"

He chuckles silently, his sea green eye's brighter than ever before "I live with one of my best friends and he won't enter a room that has fishes, light blue, and\or the smell of sea salt. Which means he's never been in my bedroom, also why he never lets me in his bedroom because he say's 'I'll make the room smell'"

Annabeth chuckles "Your friend must have a sense of humor"

"Oh no he doesn't" 'Sea Prince' deadpanned. "Anyway, if you're wondering why I brought you here, I'm just going to ask you a few minor questions and then lets you go"

Annabeth frowns, is he really _that _nice or was he _really _that stupid, "Really? Are you so stupid that your actually letting me go without a fight?"

Sea Prince crosses his arms in front of her "I don't believe in hurting people who don't cause less than murder, you've only been stealing priceless books and artifacts that only Repair Boy would care to name"

Annabeth snorted, for a superhero Sea Prince seemed to not be able to careless about everything's she's stealing, _he really is an idiot_.

"Anyway. . ." Sea Prince comes closer with his hands on the armrest of her chair, only about 2 inches away from Annabeth's face.

His sea green eyes light his face only 2 inches away and Annabeth couldn't resist, she leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>*I've always loved superheroes; namely i've always loved tony stark, bruce banner, and steve rogers.*<em>


End file.
